Just a Crush
by Laughing Princess
Summary: In which Rose wants to get over her "crush," and a curious Scorpius tries to help her out, only to find out that...


**Hey! This is my first one-shot ever! Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was the last day of November, and Rose Weasley found herself sitting inside the library of Hogwarts, a frown on her face as she tried to concentrate on the book she was reading. However, though her eyes were scanning the words of _Hogwarts: What You Need to Know,_ her mind was far, far away from the book's contents.

Instead they were plagued over a certain blonde-almost white-haired boy: Scorpius Malfoy.

That boy always seemed to be everywhere she was these days, and it was starting to unsettle her greatly. They were friends, much to their respective families' displeasure. Whenever they were in class they would always partner up with each other. Since both were prodigies, they always finished their work before everyone else, and still they received perfect scores. Really, the two of them made a great team together.

But something had been perplexing Rose lately, and she still didn't quite understand why. It was their Fifth Year at Hogwarts, and although they had been close to begin with, lately it seemed as if they were becoming even closer. Not that she minded…

But still, she couldn't understand why she was starting to blush around him. They had been friends since the very first day at Hogwarts, never mind what their fathers had warned them. Was it just Rose, or did Scorpius's eyes seemed to brighten whenever he saw her? Did only Rose notice how the boy seemed to practically light up whenever she was with him?

Rose Weasley was a smart girl, so it didn't take too long for her to reach the obvious conclusion. She was in love with Scorpius Malfoy, since the beginning of Fifth Year, and she felt completely and utterly helpless. And if she was correct, Scorpius liked her, too…

But that was impossible. Scorpius always had a girlfriend. As soon as he'd break up with one he'd pick up another. Though she loved him—literally—it irked her that he never considered her. To him, she was probably just a little sister-type. That thought alone sent her spiraling into melancholy.

As she was mulling over those thoughts, she heard someone say behind her, "You know, it might be a tad bit easier to read if the book isn't upside down. Just a thought."

Rose could practically hear the laugh in his voice.

Her face aflame, she looked up and saw the center of her problems grinning down at her. Instead of wearing the school robes like she was, he was dressed in casual attire—something she probably should have done before venturing to the library. He wore a simple dark green T-shirt and black jeans, purposefully chosen colors that represented his infamous House he had been sorted into.

Rose felt slightly annoyed as the jeering smirk didn't fade from Scorpius's mouth, and she huffed as she spun the book correctly.

"Maybe I like reading upside down, hm?" she said challengingly. "Maybe this works my brain out and I enjoy doing that?"

"If you do, then you're weird," said Scorpius bluntly, laughing at her expression. "Oh, calm down Rosie. Your mind must have been elsewhere. What's troubling you? You can tell me."

Rose stared at Scorpius, his smirk having faded away and replaced by a genuine smile. She hesitated before she shook her head. "Nothing is troubling me," she said with a sigh. "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about…?"

Rose paused. It wouldn't be a good idea telling him what was irking her. _Oh Scorpius, the real trouble is that I think I've fallen in love with you and I can't understand why I am! Do you know a way that I can stop liking you? My father would be so angry with me if we were together, so it is impossible, right?_

"I fancy someone," said Rose finally, letting out a heavy breath, "and I don't know how to deal with these feelings."

A strange expression flickered over Scorpius's face. In an instant, though, it was replaced by a blank look. "Who is he?"

Rose blushed. "I won't tell you that! I don't want to like him, you see."

"Aw, Rosie, don't be like that. Even if you don't want to like him, you already do, so go ahead and tell me who it is. If I know, I could probably find many reasons for you to not like him." Scorpius smirked a little at that, and Rosie let out another sigh.

"I don't want to tell you," she said. "No way."

"Rosie…"

"No."

"Please?"

She shook her head. "No," said Rose firmly. "Scorpius, you've had lots of girlfriends, right? What'd you do whenever you stopped liking them? Or rather, how'd you stop yourself from falling for them?" She knew how he was. Scorpius always dated girls, but whenever he thought he was going to become too attached, he'd break up with her and completely crush the poor girl's heart.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. "I dated other girls to keep my mind off of her, and then the cycle would repeat." He laughed humorlessly. "It's better off, though, if—"

Rose's eyes widened. "That's a great idea!" she said, beaming at Scorpius, who looked up at her in confusion. "If I date some random guys I don't care about, I'll stop liking him! Brilliant, Scorpius!"

Scorpius gaped up at her like a fish out of water.

"Th-That's not what I meant for you to do!" he said quickly, looking completely shocked. "I was about to say it's better off if you just stay single!"

"Nonsense," said Rose, smiling. "It'd be even better dating experience if I don't actually care about them, right?"

"No! That's cruel, Rosie!"

"Lily does it all the time," said Rose with a shrug of her shoulders. A small smile curved on her lips as she added, "And you've done that many times, too."

"But that's different," said Scorpius defensively. "I'm an idiot, and you're not. So you shouldn't do that."

"Are you implying that my cousin is an idiot as well?" said Rose, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much."

_Always so blunt,_ Rose thought, inwardly rolling her eyes at his maturity. She got to her feet and smiled. "I'll see you later, Scorpius!"

"W-Wait! You can't do that!" said Scorpius, grabbing her hand and yanking her to his side.

She looked up at him in surprise from the force he'd used. "Why not?" she demanded, looking offended. "Do you think I'm not pretty enough for other men to accept dating me? Am I unattractive? Too smart for them?" Hurt laced her tone, and Scorpius instantly regretted telling her his stupid way of coping with women. Really, he was such an idiot!

"You're beautiful, Rose. And if you're too smart for them, then they're fools that don't know what their missing. But who cares about what they think? Rose, I don't want you dating another guy. I want you to be with me. So forget about that crush and date me, all right?" He took a step closer, putting a hand on the back of her neck. "I want to be the only guy in your mind."

Rose's eyes widened as his lips suddenly, gently, touched hers. She felt her face blush, but her eyes closed and before she knew what she was doing she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

When the broke apart, Rose pulled Scorpius into a hug, which he readily returned, and she said, "Scorpius, you're so stupid. You're my crush. You're the one I love."

Scorpius's grip tightened around her, and he kissed her forehead. "Would've been nice if you told me that months ago. I've liked you since Fourth Year."

"So basically…we're both stupid?" she giggled.

"Pretty much." Scorpius sighed. "I don't care how my father will handle the news of you being my girl, but _your_ father, on the other hand…" he shuddered before smirking down at Rose. "I'll take him on. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon, you know."

"And neither am I," she said softly.

They leaned their heads in closer, about to kiss once more, when suddenly a book hit both of them in the heads, making both yelp out in surprise.

"No PDA in my library! Get out! Get out!" shrieked Professor Jenkins, a scowl on his face. "NOW!"

Rose and Scorpius laughed as they held hands and darted out of the area, ignoring all the stares they were receiving and the laughing whispers they heard. As long as they had each other, nothing else really mattered to them.

* * *

**My very first Harry Potter fanfic as well! ^_^ I love the Scorpius/Rose pairing, it's just so adorable!**


End file.
